In recent years, continuous advancement of display technologies results in increasing demands on display quality of displays, such as image resolution, color saturation, and so on. Nevertheless, in process of purchasing a display, whether the display is able to display 3D images or not is also taken into consideration in addition to high image quality.
Typically, there are many types of technologies for forming a 3D image with naked eyes, such as the holographic type technology, the multi-plane technology and the parallax-image technology. The parallax-image technology uses the spatial-multiplexed three-dimensional display technology as the major application technology. In the spatial-multiplexed three-dimensional display technology, the lenticular or the parallax barrier is used to form the viewing zones for the right eye and the left eye of the viewer in order to establish the stereo image effect. In addition, the parallax barrier has advantages of easily fabricating and cheap cost.
In detail, according to visual characteristics of human eyes, a 3D image may be produced when two images with the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes.
In current 3D image display technologies, a spatial-multiplexed technology is mainly utilized for controlling images captured in respective eyes of a viewer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,424 has disclosed a spatial-multiplexed technology utilized by a lenticular, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,317,494 has disclosed another spatial-multiplexed technology utilized by a parallax barrier. However, a problem of image irregularities such as moire is existed in the stereoscopic image display of related art, wherein the moire phenomenon is shown as FIG. 1.